x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cora Lewes
}}| align="center" style="background:orange;" colspan="2" Midas}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background:orange;" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background:orange;" colspan="2" }}} |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"|Important Information |- | Gender | Female |- | Family |''Real''- Unknown Adoptiv''e: The Lewes |- | '''Status' | Alive |- | Eye Color | Blue |- | Hair Color | Blonde |- | Height | 5"6 |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"| Other |- | Affiliation | Xaiver's Academy |- | Powers | Ability to 'Freeze' time |- | Weakness | Emotions |- | Missions | None |- |} History Cora was found when she was ten, in a forest after a major snowstorm. Rescue crews found her lying in the snow in a old-fashioned nightgown apparently 'asleep'. She was taken to a hospital where she was pronounced to be in a coma. She stayed this way for two more months before waking up. She claimed not to remember anything about her past, where she came from and how she got into the snow storm. Police efforts to located a family for the girl lead to dead ends and upon her awakening she was adopted into the Lewes family. A couple who had not any children, they named her Cora and soon she was the apple of their eyes. When Cora was 15, the Lewes finally had a child of their own. A pretty little baby girl named Caroline. Cora loved Caroline like she was her little sister, and became Caroline's older sister and protector. One day when Caroline was outside, she wandered off into the street, not noticing the car that was flying down the street towards her. Cora rushed out to grab her, but the car was approaching too rapidly. Her parents watched in horror as she flung herself out to save her little sister, sticking her arm out as if to stop the car. She waited for the impact, but nothing came. She looked in horror at the car, which for lack of a better term had been 'frozen' by her touch. She could even see the frozen look of horror on the teenage drivers face. She looked up at her parents and they stood their in shock. Nothing could explain what just happened. Cora pushed her sister out of the way of the car, and jumped up quickly from the ground out of the way of the car. She watched in horror again when the car started immediately from where it had been, like if someone had pressed the play button on a paused movie. She tried to act like nothing had happened, but it was two late. Everyone had seen. Tehy next two years she was submitted to 'testing' where scientists watched her abilities tested them for strengths and weaknesses. When she turned 17 she got lucky. A recruiter for Charles Xavier School found her and read her files from the tests. He then took her and explained to her what he figured out. She hadn't been lost in that snowstorm on the mountain. She had been their for years. She had placed herself in a state of suspended animation as a child when she must have gotten lost on the mountain, and her memories had stored themselves away, hiding her powers. He claimed her memories should start resurfacing, but she needed to be among her kind. Among other gifted teens. She needed to come with him. So she did. Leaving behind all she ever had. Upon reaching the Academy she was dubber 'Midas' since her powers reminded them of the ledgendary king's powers Powers Temporal Stasis- Her power is the ability to freeze anything in time in space as long as she is in contact with it or if she traps it in a 'bubble' of freezing.. This 'frozen' ability basicly puts the object (or anything) in a state of non change, leaving them uneffected by time, space, or anything around them. She can also do the opposite in which she can freeze the space around her, allowing her to stay moving while the rest of the world is frozen. And example would be if a car was about to hit her, she could 'freeze' it and it's entire contents which are 'touching' it keeping it from hitting her or those around it. Category:Alpha Level